bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
CS24: Bitwa o bibliotekę
Part 1 Apocalipsus: Nie wiem co to za logika kazała ci zostać i samemu walczyć ze mną, ale skoro chcesz to z chęcią rozwieję twoje nadzieję Ja: Przestań gadać i zacznij walczyć – wzleciałem ponad demona i zacząłem kumulować ogień w dziobie – Wieczny płomień Demon jednak powrócił do swojej naturalnej, wynaturzonej formy Apocalipsus 10/4 800U Ja 7/500U Nagle demon się zaśmiał Apocalipsus: Ty próbujesz mnie zabić, czy zaprosić na wieczorek taneczny? Ja: A fuu, w życiu bym nie tańczył z tobą, polimorfia – przekształciłem ciało w ognistego rycerza i zacząłem atakować znów wielkiego demona – Ostrze Zmierzchu – Próbowałem uderzyć demona w głowę, ale ten zablokował mój miecz swoją obrzydliwie zbyt umięśnioną klatą Apocalipsus 10/4 795U Ja 7/505U Apocalipsus: Hehehe, nawet twoje potężne ostrze nie jest w stanie mi zagrozić Tymczasem bakugalaxy z radą ośmiu biegła przez korytarz do wielkiego holu biblioteki Mei: To dobry pomysł, żeby Rex sam walczył z Apocalipsusem? Koth: Spokojnie, Ap nie zabije Rexa, jedyne co mu może zrobić to go wchłonąć Alex: To mnie nie uspokaja Gejsza: Już cztery razy z nim walczył twarzą w twarz i nic mu nie jest, nie obawiajcie się Dortmund: Nie przejmujcie się, że zawsze jedzie na farta Nagle wszyscy się zatrzymali Koth: Noooo…. – mężczyzna złapał się za głowę – To ktoś z was wie, gdzie iść? Pit: Co? To wy nie wiecie? Gejsza: eeeeee no tego, jakby to ładnie ubrać w słowa Dortmund: No właśnie, my tu nigdy nie zaglądaliśmy, tylko uczyliśmy się bezpośrednio od mistrzów w radzie, tutaj przesiadywał tylko Zerox, Apocalipsus i Rex, a tak to nikomu się nie chciało Ami: Czyli nie wiecie gdzie iść? Koth: yyyyyy….nie Gejsza: Rozdzielmy się Mei: Ale chwila, a co my w ogóle chcemy zrobić? Koth: No podejrzewamy, że Apocalipsusowi przyda się każda księga dotycząca zwiększenia energii, więc zabieramy te – nagle rzucił każdemu worek – Macie tu nieskończone worki, wsadzajcie wszystko co uważajcie za przydatne, ale szybko, bo Rex nie wysoluje go Tymczasem ja nadal walczyłem z demonem Apocalipsus: No to jeśli skończyliśmy zabawę, to przejdźmy do rzeczy – zaczął kumulować coraz więcej złej energii w pysku – Strumień zła – Nagle otrzymałem potężnym strumieniem wydobywającym się z pyska demona i ponownie poczułem jak uchodzi ze mnie życie Ja: O-Odrodzenieee – po ułamku sekundy moje ciało uległo zniszczeniu i nagle ponownie się odrodziłem Apocalipsus 10/4 795U Ja 4/500U Apocalipsus: Jakie to uczucie, wiedzieć, że ty jako jedyny możesz uratować świat przed mną, ale jednocześnie wiesz, że tak naprawdę nie możesz mi jakkolwiek zagrozić? Ja: Sam się mnie spytaj Apocalipsus: Co? Ja: Tekłondo – demon się zdezorientował, więc wykorzystałem moment, jako ognisty rycerz skoczyłem mu na głowę i zaatakowałem ostrzem zmierzchu Apocalipsus: Nie wkurzaj mnie Ja w odpowiedzi zacząłem atakować go najszybciej jak mogłem, gdyż przenosiło to aż 5 punktów za każdy cios, jednak po jakiś 4 sekundach, demon zrzucił mnie metalową ręką i leżałem na ziemi Apocalipsus 10/4 745U Ja 4/550U Apocalipsus: Jesteś jak wredna mucha, czas z tobą skończyć Ja: To może tak – moje oko zaświeciło się, a demon zatrzymał się w czasie – Kurcze, szkoda, że nie mam odpowiednio dużo punktów, by przywrócić w czasie przyjaciół, zrobiliby swoje, a demon by mnie nie zabił, ehhh no trudno – zmieniwszy się w feniksa wzleciałem ponad demona i począłem zbierać energię na atak – Wielka kumulacja, Wieczny ogień – w chwili wypuszczenia skumulowanej siły wznowiłem czas i demon nieźle dostał Apocalipsus 10/3 945U Ja 1/550U Dodatkowo Apocalipsus był lekko zdezorientowany, bo nie było mnie w miejscu, w którym przed sekundą byłem Ja: Wieczny ogień – ponownie zaatakowałem demona, jednak już nie tak mocno Apocalipsus 10/3 745U Ja 1/550U Apocalipsus: Teraz moja kolej Katshamand: Nie, teraz moja kolej Part 2 Apocalipsus: O… widzę, że przyszedłeś z kolegami – demon zaśmiał się Katshamand: Nie próbuj mnie prowokować, albo zacznę cię nazywać twoim prawdziwym imieniem – pomniejszy demon zachichotał Apocalipsus: Nie waż się – w porywie wściekłości demon zaczął kumulować moc w szczypcach, jednak zanim ukończył…. Gotfryd: Trawiący ogień – potężny smok wystrzelił w demona, który tym razem się nie śmiał z ciosu przeciwnika Apocalipsus: Gotfrydzie, zawsze cię szanowałem, bo jesteś niezwykłym przeciwnikiem, dlatego dam ci wybór, zejdź mi z drogi, albo przyłącz się do mnie, a daruję ci życie Gotfryd: Chciałbyś, Trawiący Ogień – smok ponownie chciał uderzyć, jednak demon nie tylko uniknął strumienia ognia, ale znalazł się obok niego Apocalipsus: Popełniłeś życiowy błąd, Cios Apokalipsy – czerwona poświata otoczyła prawą rękę demona, którą uderzył smoka. Ten odleciał na sporą odległość, rozwalając kilka ścian po drodze Apocalipsus 10/3 245U Gotfryd 10/1000U Ja 1/550U Katshamand: Ramirez, Orlando do dzieła – karmazynowy mężczyzna zaczął rosnąć, a po chwili dawni członkowie rady ośmiu przeszli w tryb Armagedonu Apocalipsus 10/3 245U Katshamand 10/2000U Ramirez 10/400U Orlando 10/400U Ja 1/550U Demon gdy zobaczył nas wszystkich zaczął się ponownie śmiać Apocalipsus: Hahahahaha, wyglądacie jak króliczki gotowe na spalenie, hahahaha – demon nie kończył swojego śmiechu, aż do momentu, kiedy Katshamand prawie go uderzył, w odpowiedzi złapał go za rękę i rzucił nim o ziemię, a następnie przygniótł byczą nogą Apocalipsus 10/3 245U Katshamand 10/1200U Ramirez 10/400U Orlando 10/400U Ja 1/550U Apocalipsus: Nawet nie potrzebuję specjalnych ataków, by was pozabijać wszystkich – demon znowu się śmiał Ramirez: Ale on mnie denerwuje, Wzrok Licza Apocalipsus 10/3 245U Apocalipsus: Wasze niemrawe ataki nic mi nie zrobią, hehehe Orlando: A więc nie twórzmy kombinacji, tylko bijmy go ile wlezie, Gargulczy Cioooo…. – niestety kiedy miał dokończyć, został przebity na wylot ostrzem ręcznym Executii Apocalipsus 10/3 245U Executia 1000U Katshamand 10/1200U Ramirez 10/400U Orlando 10/1U Ja 1/550U Apocalipsus: Czy ty sądzisz, że nie poradzę sobie z tymi kalafiorami? Executia: Jasne, że dasz sobie radę, ale tęskniłam kochanie Ramirez: Zaraz rzucę pawia Executia: Mówiłeś coś? – nagle demonica została trafiona ognistym pociskiem Gotfryd: Nie zapomnieliście o mnie? – demon mówiąc to rozwalał ścianę, żeby przejść – Niestety leżeć w gruzach było nudno, więc podpaliłem parę książek Apocalipsus i Ja: Że co zrobiłeś? Gotfryd: Niech już ta cała nieskończona wiedza bezcenna dla Ciebie przepadnie, ważne żeby Apo jej nie dostał Apocalipsus: Ty idioto, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, System: BAN Apocalipsus: Ej no, weź mnie odbanuj, nie będę już przeklinał System: Ostatni raz to słyszałem… UNBAN Apocalipsus: Dobra, a więc skoro tak, Executia, zajmij się nimi, ja ugaszę księgi – demon z niewiarygodną prędkością zaczął lecieć, dzięki skrzydłom, które wyrosły mu w kilka sekund, po drodze wywalając Gotfryda Gotfryd: No Executia, jak miło, że zostałaś sama Executia 500U Gotfryd 10/1000U Katshamand 10/1200U Ramirez 10/400U Orlando 10/1U Ja 1/550U Executia: Mag Mel, Pactus – demonica pstryknęła palcami i nagle pojawiło się obok niej dwóch mężczyzn Ja: A gdzie Mag Mel? Taka żółta puszka? Mag Mel: Mam ludzkie ciało ćwoku – nagle facet przekształcił się w swoją naturalną formę – A teraz walczymy, BB!BS! Gundal, Exomir Gundal 100 000 000 punktów mocy Exomir 1 000 000 punktów mocy Ja wyszedłem z trybu Armagedonu i znowu byłem człowiekiem. Ja: Biorę ich na siebie, BB!BS! Sygg Sygg: Nie mogłeś dać jakiegoś mniejszego wyzwania? Sygg 11 000 punktów mocy Dawny członek rady, zmienił się w tytana i stanął przed następnymi dawnymi członkami. Ramirez: Ale jesteś żałosny, służysz tym kalafiorom Pactus: Ale ja przeżyję, a wy nie, hehehe Pactus 10/300U Ramirez 10/400U Orlando 10/1U Katshamand: Ja biegnę za Apem, Ty przypilnuj jego kochankę Gotfryd: Oka – smok skierował się w stronę demonicy – No paniusiu zostaliśmy sami Executia 500U Gotfryd 10/1000U Tymczasem bakugalaxy i pozostałość po radzie ośmiu wkładało do worków wszystkie książki jakie się tylko da. Part 3 Pracę bakugalaxy przerwało dziwne trzęsienie. Mei: Co to było? Koth: Sam chciałbym wiedzieć, powiem jedno, ta biblioteka rządzi się własnymi starożytnymi prawami Ledwo mężczyzna skończył, a około 20 wielkich ksiąg z półek uderzyło go w twarz i powaliło. Ami: Może idźmy już stąd? Dancer: T… – niestety chłopak nie dokończył, bo nagle przewróciła się na niego półka Alex: Dancer… - po chwili wszystkie książki zaczęły tworzyć wir Pit: Słyszycie to? Gejsza: Tak, to z epicentrum wiru, ktoś wymawia zaklęcie – mężczyzna rzucił się do środka, ale na drodze stanęło mu z 50 ciężkich ksiąg – Przepuść mnie zgniły bananie – radny zaczął uderzać z całych sił w zaporę stworzoną z książek. W pewnym momencie pokazał się blask, jakby w dwóch oczu, żółty, jaskrawy blask, a po chwili część ksiąg zaczęło uderzać Gejszę w głowę od tyłu. Mężczyzna w pewnym momencie stracił przytomność. Mei: Co to w ogóle jest? Głos z wiru: FIRMAH ZEM JAKOS MIRO FAH ZEM RAHU – nagle nastąpił identyczny blask, a z wiru zaczęły lecieć księgi z zabójczą prędkością w stronę bakugalaxy Dortmund: Osłaniajcie mnie – facet zaczął biec w stronę wiru, a Mei ostrzeliwała wiatrem księgi, by je zatrzymać, niestety zatrzymanie każdej z nich wymagało dosyć potężnego nakładu sił i Mei czuła zmęczenie już po kilku księgach. Tymczasem radny biegł do wiru – Gwiezdna furia – Dortmund zaczął błyszczeć na fioletowo i przebił się przez nie do końca uformowaną zaporę z ksiąg, a gdy zaczął atakować przypadkowe punkty z nadzieją, że coś trafi wir ustał i księgi pospadały. Nagle radny trafił na jakiś punkt i Pit zaczął go zamrażać, podczas gdy Mei blokowała ruchy niewidzialnego obiektu wiatrem. Głos: GORHUG ER KRAGH FAREZ – po wypowiedzeniu zaklęcia nastąpił ponowny blask i punktu lekko niżej zaczęły ciskać pioruny – ERMITRA KAZOF EH MAROU – Tym razem blask był zielony, a na rękach Mei, Dortmunda i Pita pojawiły się kajdany z energii. Alex: Ami? Co robimy? Aeopathila: Uciekajcie, ja spróbuję to powstrzymać Ami: Nie będziemy uciekać, to coś jest zbyt potężne na ciebie jedną Aeopathila: To musi być strażnik wiedzy, jeśli nie ma się datku na bibliotekę to strażnik zabija takie osoby Alex: Skąd to wiesz? Aeopathila: Rex mi o tym kiedyś opowiadał – dziewczyna wyjęła z płaszczu księgę – A więc dobrze, ARMITRA….. – nagle dziewczyna poczuła pięść na swoim brzuchu i jednocześnie zaczął przepływać po jej ciele potężny ładunek elektryczny i padła na ziemię miotając się Głos: Ugrugf armoh de patreo Ami: Sądzisz, że on próbuje coś powiedzieć? Głos: Hm? Aggharh – nagle Ami poleciała bezwładnie w stronę głosu, a następnie poczuła uścisk na swojej szyi. Nagle pokazał się czarny stwór ze żółtymi oczami, który trzyma Ami za szyję, po chwili czerwona poświata wyszła z głowy stwora, oplotła szyję Ami i wróciła do stwora, wchodząc do jego szyi – Dzięki humanoidalna formo życia – stwór odrzucił Ami – Dzięki wam mogę się porozumiewać w obecnym języku ludzkim, jestem wam wdzięczny, dlatego w ramach wdzięczności przymknę oko na datek dla biblioteki, ale strzeżcie się reszty strażników i zmykajcie jak najszybciej się da, chociaż z drugiej strony drugi w rankingu zjawił się tutaj, więc raczej lepiej jak go przeczekacie Alex: A co z naszymi przyjaciółmi? Stwór: A tak, Złota brama, całkowite leczenie – z oczu stwora popłynęła niebieska poświata, która wyleczyła wszystkich Ami: A o co ci chodziło z tym drugim w rankingu? Stwór: Drugi w rankingu, czyli ten co ma drugie miejsce w przychodzeniu do naszej biblioteki, ma na imię Kapcios Alex: Kapcios? Stwór: Taa, ale kazał ostatnio mówić na siebie Apocalipsus, hehehe, ma się za potężnego demona, a nie ważne jak dużo ma mocy to i tak władca piekieł będzie go gnębił, hehehe Pit: Gnębił? – spytał się chłopak wstając Stwór: Nie wiedzieliście? Kapcios był pomniejszym demonem, którego ciągle wszyscy gnębili, a że był strasznie słaby nawet jak na demona to przeszedł przez szczelinę i zaczął się uczyć w waszym świecie, aż w końcu stał się niewyobrażalnie potężny, chociaż dla ich władcy to nadal jest nic nie warty pryszcz, dlatego Kapcios chce stworzyć swoje królestwo w tym świecie Dancer: Pomoże ktoś z tym regałem? – chłopak leżał nadal przygnieciony. Podbieli wszyscy i podnieśli monstrualny regał. Stwór: Uważajcie Koth: A co się dzieje? Stwór: Nadchodzi nadzorca, ma nad nami nieograniczoną władzę, a my tracimy wolę, lepiej uciekajcie Głos: Za późno – nagle podleciał płaszcz Pit: Ty też jesteś niewidzialny? Głos: Nie, ja nie potrzebuję ciała w przeciwieństwie do tych sierot, no ale cóż, może i to sieroty, ale i tak was zniszczą, do ataku Stwór: AAAAAAAAAA – stwór złapał się za głowę z bólu – Tak jest panie – po tych słowach ponownie zniknął Głos z peleryną xD: Hahahaha, nie lubię intruzów, pożegnajcie się Part 4 Pactus: Przestańmy gadać, przejdźmy do waszej egzekucji, Piorun Zeusa – tytan cisnął piorunem w stronę trzymającego się jeszcze Licza Ramirez: Dematerializacja – licz przyjął formę eteralną, a piorun przeleciał przez niego nie robiąc mu czegokolwiek, po chwili wrócił do swojej normalnej formy Armagedonu – Żałosne, wolisz walczyć po stronie tych, którzy manipulowali nami wszystkimi, tych którzy i tak mają cię za śmiecia, wolisz żyć w kajdanach, niż umrzeć jako wolny Pactus: Zamknij się, sam jesteś żałosny, zamiast walczyć tylko gadasz, zaprezentuje ci prezent od mojej pani, Natężenie Zniszczenia Pactus 5/300U Ramirez 10/380U Orlando 10/1U Orlando: Muszę… muszę mu pomóc – gargulec wstał z gruzów, w których się wylegiwał – Niezniszalny Wartownik Twierdzy – nagle wszystkie zniszczenia na gargulcu zaczęły znikać, a on począł odzyskiwać siły – Zdrajca, poznaj moc mego gniewu Pactus: Jedyni, którzy tu coś poznają to jesteście wy, poznajcie naszą moc – tytan jednak nadal kumulował w swoim otoczeniu potężny ładunek elektryczny, powstawała wówczas aura, albo coś w rodzaju wielu orbit Orlando: Dalej, pokażmy mu, że z nami się nie zadziera, Wybuch Many – z pysku gargulca wystrzeliła niebieska kula energii lecąca w stronę tytana Ramirez: Z chęcią, Promień Śmierci – przy liczu pojawiła się laska, którą ów umarlak chwycił i wystrzelił z niej zielonym promieniem wprost w tytana Pactus: W końcu gotowe, Natężenie Zniszczenia, Forma Defensywna, Start – nagle cały ładunek stanął w miejscach, w które miały uderzyć ataki przeciwników tytana, które po chwili prysły – Forma Ofensywna, Start – nagle cały ładunek podzielił się w dwie części i błyskawicznie trafił zarówno licza jak i gargulca – Hehehe, i jak? Trzymacie się tam jeszcze? Pactus 5/500U Ramirez 10/1U Orlando 6/1U Ramirez: Skąd on ma taką moc? – ledwo powiedział szkielet w palącej się szacie Orlando: Nie zastanawiaj się – gargulec, mimo iż stracił sporą część swojego kamiennego ciała wstał – Niezniszczalny Wartownik Twierdzy – nagle gargulec ponownie odnowił swoje ciało Ramirez: To bez sensu, jest zbyt silny, Executia zawsze była niesprawiedliwa, ale teraz to już przesada – mówił do siebie licz rozłożony na ziemi – Może i Pactus miał rację i powinniśmy się dołączyć do demonów Tymczasem Orlando podleciał do tytana i nagle zaczął latać w miejscu. Orlando: Słuchaj Pactus, zatłukę cię, nieeeeee, zabiję cię, zabiję cię tymi oto gołymi rękoma bez jakichkolwiek obsranych specjalnych ataków, słyszysz mnie? Będę cie tłukł i tłukł, aż w końcu stracisz wszystkie ze swoich siedmiu pozostałych żyć, ale wcześniej jeszcze cię tak zgnębię, że ten ból będzie cie prześladował w wieczności, rozumiesz mnie? – mówił gargulec. Na to tytan zaczął się głośno śmiać. Pactus: Hahahahaha, naprawdę jesteś taki głupi, aby w to wierzyć? Większego idioty w życiu nie widziałem, zobacz chociaż na wskaźnik punktów, nie macie szans Orlando: ZAMKNIJ SIĘ – wydarł się gargulec i rzucił się na tytana, który nie był przygotowany. Obaj widać było, znali się dobrze na walce wręcz, jednak Orlando zadawał mocniejsze i szybsze ciosy oraz zręczniej blokował lub unikał ciosów tytana, który był spychany w tył. Obaj byli bardzo szybcy, więc szybko tracili punkty, cios gargulca zadawał 30 punktów, a tytana 20 Pactus 5/210U Ramirez 10/1U Orlando 2/260U Nagle tytanowi udało się uciec od obijania jego twarzy i skoczył na jeden z filarów, który już nie sięgał sufitu, gdyż go nie było. Pactus: Wkurzyłeś mnie, nie będzie litości – tytan podniósł obie ręce do góry i pokazał całe swoje herkulejsko umięśnione ciało – Burza Armagedooooo….. – tytan nie zdołał dokończyć, gdyż rozpędzony gargulec całym ciałem trafił go w brzuch i zdrajca spadł na ziemię tracąc trochę punktów Pactus 5/140U Orlando 2/260U Tymczasem obok smok walczył z demonicą, która można powiedzieć nie walczyła, ale szukała sposobu na uniknięcie walki z jednym z najstarszych istot świata. Executia 500U Gotfryd 10/1000U Executia: Naprawdę chcesz ze mną walczyć? Poza Apkiem, jestem najpotężniejsza Gotfryd: Chciałabyś, jesteś żałosna, myślisz że nie zauważyłem co knujesz? Mam mapę do Chmurnego Zegaru Słonecznego, dojdę tam przed wami Executia: I wtedy niby co? Myślisz, że spokojnie rzucisz czar wygnania? Apocalipsus i tak cię zmiażdży Gotfryd: Nie byłbym tego takim pewien, zważywszy na to, że przywołałaś go niekompletnego i nie może użyć całej swojej mocy Executia: Skąd o tym wiesz? Gotfryd: Naprawdę myślisz, że chcę was ponownie wygnać, a nie spróbować zakończyć sprawę ostatecznie? Executia: Zaraz, ty chyba nie? Gotfryd: Tak, wzlot zakazanego ptaka, możesz to przekazać swojemu kochankowi, niech wie co go czeka – smok wystawił rękę, a w niej uformowała się lanca – Ale kończmy te rozmowy, przyszedłem odebrać ci życie i dopełnię tego – smok zaczął poruszać się w stronę demonicy z wielką prędkością, nie poruszał nogami, dawało to wrażenie, jakby miał kółka pod stopami Executia: Co ty wyprawiasz patafianie? – demonica skoczyła w lewo i uniknęła ciosu smoka Gotfryd: Podmuch smoka – ze skrzydeł smoka i z jego paszczy wyleciała niewidzialna energia, która powaliła demonicę na ziemię – Nie ruszaj się – smok znowu przystąpił do ataku Demonica lekko wstała i spojrzała na licznik punktów Executia 300U Gotfryd 10/1000U Executia: Ale - demonica wstała i nagle zobaczyła statek, na którym wszyscy walczący się skupili, ze statku wyszedł Kapitan Morgan Morgan: Allemon, gotowy? Allemon: Jak zawsze Morgan: Rado Centralnej Galaktyki do boju, BB! BS! – przywódca wyrzucając bakugana zeskoczył ze statku do biblioteki – Allemon, Tryb Armagedonu – nagle za przywódcą stanęła reszta Nymus, Francisko, Arnold, Zychfryd, Edward, Stachu: Tryb Armagedonu!!! Part 5 Alex: A może dowiemy się najpierw z kim walczymy? Głos z peleryną: Nie wiem po co wam to wiedzieć, skoro zaraz zginiecie, ale dobrze powiem wam. Jam jest Ataquas, król tej wieży, także ten który zakończy wasze nędzne żywota, a ten tu wynaturzony stwór to Voltross – nagle zza peleryny wyłonił się świecący się amulet – Koniec tych pogaduszek, czas żebyście zginęli Tara: Mei, my tu nadal jesteśmy Mei: eeee, a no tak, BB! BS! – dziewczyna zaraz po wyrzuceniu bakugana zaczęła biec w stronę króla duchów, jednak drogę zadrodził jej Voltross Voltross: Wybaczcie mi – mówił jednocześnie zacierając na Majkę – Ale ten amulet każe mi robić to co Ataquas chce Ataquas: Hehe jakiś marny bakugan? Prosta sprawa, SMA! Elektryczny Wstrząs – nagle znikąd Tarę zaczęły uderzać potężne ładunki elektryczne Tara 6 250 punktów mocy Ami: TARA! – krzyknęła dziewczyna i od razu wyrzuciła Elfin – Dlaej Elfin, BB!BS! Elfin: Taniec słońca, wiatru i nie chce mi się znowu tego powtarzać Ami: SMA! Diamentowe serce Elfin: Robi się – bakugan wystrzelił promieniem energii, która zneutralizowała ładunki elektryczne raniące drugiego bakugana Pit: Chłopaki, chyba nie będziemy się przyglądać, BB! BS! Dancer: BB! Zeltrax start Na polu pojawiły się trzy kolejne baku gany Ataquas: Hehehe, nie ważne jak będziecie się starać, to i tak nie macie ze mną szans W tym czasie Mei chciała użyć super mocy, ale nie mogła, gdyż była zajęta walką z Voltrossem, a ten był bardzo szybki, nawet wyzwaniem dla Mai. Lecz nagle stwór rozdzielił się na 5 identycznych i bez problemu zblokował dziewczynę. Jednak nie spodziewał się, że… Alex: SMA! Wybuch światła darkusa Gdy Werna uderzała na swoich malutkich przeciwników, Voltrossy zrobili uniki, więc Mei uciekła z pola rażenia. W odpowiedzi stwory połączyły się. Alex: SMA! Tornado zniszczenia Voltross: Nie tak szybko, GORHUG ER KRAGH FAREZ – w oczach stwora pojawił się żółty blask, a w Wernę z sufitu walnął potężny piorun, który pozbawił ją przytomności – Ataquas przestań Ataquas: Czemu? To świetna zabawa, hehehe – w tym czasie pozostałe bakugany próbowały go uderzyć, a gdy w końcu okazało się, że król duchów nie jest niewidzialny, ale nie ma ciała, Tara stała tak z ręką trzymającą pelerynę – Hehehe, zaskoczeni? SMA! Nieskończony absolut – nagle peleryna przybrała formę Tary, na której był amulet Tara: Co jest? Nagle Ataquas wyssał całą moc z Tary, która wróciła do formy kulkowej Ataquas: Łatwizna, hehehe Mei: TARAAA!!! – dziewczyna wrzasnęła i zaczęła biec w stronę swojego bakugana, sam bakugan nie odzywał się Ataquas: Hahaha, jesteście żałośni, SMA! Fuuton, Podmuch Burzy – „udawana” Tara niespodziewanie uderzyła Lightnoida, który stracił wszystkie punkty i wrócił do formy kulkowej Ataquas 12 500 punktów mocy Dancer: SMA! Wsparcie smoka Zeltrax: To na razie – nagle zaczęły się pojawiać klony w niezliczonej ilości, jednak przeciwnik zaczął chichotać Ataquas: Naprawdę myślicie, że to coś zmieni? SMA! Styl Tanaki, Mechtalia Shuriken – nagle wszystkie klony Zeltraxa zmieniły się w klony „Tary” i zaczęły lecieć na smoka – Tak moje klony, zniszczcie go, SMA! Styl Tanaki, Księżycowe Cienie – wszystkie klony miały już zaatakować Zeltraxa, jednak nagle przed nim znalazł się Holy Linehalt Pit: SMA! Odbicie zaklęcia Bakugan odbił uderzenia każdego bakugana jednocześnie pokonując wszystkie z nich, lecz nie Ataquasa. Ataquas: Hehehe…. I tak mam nad wami przewagę – po tych słowach Pit i Dancer spojrzeli na liczniki mocy Ataquas 12 500 punktów mocy Linehalt 3 200 punktów mocy Zeltrax 11 000 punktów mocy Pit: Wcale nie, łącznie mamy więcej punktów Ataquas: Jesteś pewien? SMA! Styl Tanaki, Echo Wiatru Ataquas 25 000 punktów mocy Linehalt 1 600 punktów mocy Zeltrax 5 500 punktów mocy Dancer: Kurde, zablokował nasze super moce Duch w ciele Tary dosłownie wtarł w ziemię oba bakugany, które wróciły do formy kulkowej. Ataquas: Jesteście gotowi na śmierć? Ami: SSMA! Styl Moy, Spływ Diamentów Ataquas: Co się dzieje? – duch stał w bezruchu Elfin: Zablokowałyśmy nie tylko twoje super moce, ale także wszystko co możesz robić Ataquas 25 000 punktów mocy Elfin 62 000 punktów mocy Pit: Doskonale Amisia Dancer: Super Ami: Wykończ go Elfin, SMA! Styl Moy, Diaxowy Topór Elfin z diaxowym toporem chciała zaatakować „Tarę”, lecz nagle ciało zmieniło się w pył, a peleryna z amuletem znowu się poruszały. Ataquas: Przyznaję, zaskoczyłyście mnie, ale to wasz koniec Werna: Wcale nie Ataquas: Czemu niby? – peleryna zwróciła się w stronę Werny – Ha? – zdziwił się duch, na widok nieprzytomnego Voltrossa w rękach Werny Alex: Puść nas, albo go zmiażdżymy Ataquas: Nie sądziłem, że znacie regulamin biblioteki, no cóż, raz na wozie, raz pod wozem, oddajcie go, a będziecie mogli spokojnie się dziś poruszać Werna oddała małego stworka, a peleryna go oplotła, nagle ten zniknął Ataquas: Do zobaczenia – nagle zarówno peleryna jak i amulet zniknęły Pit i Dancer: Świetnie dziewczyny Alex: A dzięki, dzięki Ami: A gdzie Maja? Wszyscy spostrzegli, że Mei klęczy na ziemi płacząc. Wszyscy do niej pobiegli. Pit: Co jest? Mei: T-Tara… ona się nie odzywa, jest zamknięta – dziewczynie poleciały większe łzy Alex: Widzicie to? – powiedziała pokazując na nadal unoszący się dym po chwilowym ciele Ataquasa – Jak myślicie co to jest? Pit: Może weźmy tam Tarę Ledwo gdy kulka zetknęła się z dymem, od razu zaczęła go wchłaniać i po chwili Tara nabrała kolorów i się otworzyła. Mei: Tara – niezwykle ucieszona przytuliła bakugana Tara: Ej spokojnie, zaraz mnie udusisz, co się w ogóle stało? Dopiero co miałam tą pelerynę w rękach i nagle jestem duszoną kulką. Pit: Może Ataquas wyssał z ciebie twoje ciało w otworzonej formie – chłopak zaczął się zastanawiać Nagle przybiegły trzy osoby. Byli to trzej radni. Koth: Wybaczcie, że nas nie było, ale byliśmy w holu i tam rozgrywa się dalej bitwa, w której nasi przegrywają Dancer: Dopiero co dostaliśmy dwa razy w kość Gejsza: Ja też bym wolał odpocząć, ale nie możemy pozwolić Apocalipsusowi zdobyć to po co przyszedł Mei: No dobraaaa, chodźmy im lepiej pomóc Part 6 Tymczasem, gdzieś w zakątku czarnej dziury, do której zsyłani byli najgorsi z najgorszych, odbywało się spotkanie pod wodzą, pierwszego wroga Elratha. ' – Mistrzu Oroshu, nasi ludzie na ziemi od kilku lat bezskutecznie próują nas stąd wydostać. Może czas pogodzić się z tą haniebną porażką' - odezwała się jedna zakapturzona postać w zielonym płaszczu i czteroma rękoma, nagle została przewrócona aurą postaci kryjącej się w ciemności ' – NIGDY!' - wrzasnęła postać kryjąca się w ciemnościach, po czym wstała i odkryła swoje oblicze. Był to niewiarygodnie umięśniony humanoidalny demona jak Katschamand. Jeden róg miał nadłamany w połowie, a drugi zaraz przy wyjściu z głowy, która była mniejsza niż u wyżej wymienionego demona. Posiadał jednak taką samą bródkę, specjalnie aby Katschamand był zdenerwowany z tego powodu ' – Jeszcze zemszczę się na Elrathcie i jego pomiotach, jeszcze poznają gniew Oroshu' ' – Ale panie' - z grupy wystąpiła kolejna zakapturzona postać, twarz skrywała dodatkowo maską i miała naramienniki, mówiła grubym głosem ' – Stąd nie da się wydostać, bezsensownie jest się z tym spierać' ' – Myślę, że lepiej wykorzystać to dla naszych celów' - przemówiła postać w białym płaszczu, dzierżąca złoty kostur. Nie było widać twarzy, tylko dwa światełka na miejscach gdzie powinny być oczy. Zamiat lewej dłoni ta postać miała pazury ' – Ściągnijmy tutaj Elratha i jego pomocników, Apocalipsus zdobędzie Oculus Mudni i nas stąd wyciągnie' ' – Nonsens!' - ponownie wydarł się demon i wstał z tronu ' – Sami stąd wyjdziemy. Trzeba tylko znaleźć sposób' Gdy w czarnej dziurze trwało spotkanie Cyrusa Oroshu i jest ekipy, w bibliitece zatracenia nadal rozstrzygała się bitwa. ' – Wystawiasz tak słabego bakugana, przeciw moim dwóm potęznym?' - zaśmiał się Mag Mel ' – Spokojnie, Sygg nie potrzebuje wiele mocy, by pokonać takie kalafiory' - odpowiedziałem ' – Grr....jak sobie chcesz, SMA! Wymiar Gundalu' - sługus Apocalipsusa aktywował super moc, którą posiadał zarówno Gundal jak i Exomir, jednak ja błyskawicznie zareagowałem: ' – 2-SMA! Światło Zemsty plus Cios Cyklonu' Mój partner zaświecił oślepiającym światłem, podskoczył na dosyć sporą wysokość i wypuścił z rąk dwa strumienie wody w swoich przeciwników, niestety to ich nie ruszyło. Gundal 100 000 000 punktów mocy''' Exomir''' 1 000 000 punktów mocy''' Sygg''' 31 000 punktów mocy ' – Hehehe, myślisz że masz ze mną jakiekolwiek szanse? Negacje super mocy w końcu ci się skończą' - zadrwił Mag Mel ' – SMA! Gundal, Wielki Pogromca' - puszka aktywowała kolejną super moc posiadaną przez obydwa bakugany, które zaczęła otaczać fioletowa poświata mocy. Gundal i Exomir rzucili się na Sygga, który bez problemu unikał ataków i chodził po nich popisując się swoją zwinnością. ' – SMA! Tarcza Światła' - aktywowałem kolejną moc, gdy zauważyłem, że Sygg nie ma szans na ominięcie ciosów. Bakugan uformował z żółtej mocy tarczę, która zablokowała ciosy przeciwników Gundal 100 000 000 punktów mocy''' Exomir''' 1 000 000 punktów mocy''' Sygg''' 41 000 punktów mocy ' – Grr.... zacznij normalnie walczyć' - wkurzył się Mag Mel ' – Okej, Sygg, jesteś gotów?' - powiedziałem z uśmiechem do partnera ' – Jasne, Plackowa Kombinacja' - odrzekł Sygg - Tak wiem, lubisz placki, ale wracajmy do bitwy 3-SMA! Źródło Sygga, plus Rangarok, Kontrola Pogodny i Rangarok, Dwie Bestie ' – Ha!' - błyskawicznie zareagował Mag Mel ' – SMA! Tarcza Gundalu. Teraz odbiję Twoje super moce z podziesiętną mocą' ' – Tego chciałem, zużyłem swoją ochronę' - zaśmiałem się ' – Że co? AAAAA mogłem się domyślić' - blaszak wpadł w szał i zaczął pędzić w moją stronę ' – ZNISZCZĘ CIĘĘĘĘĘĘĘ' ' – Sygg, czas na prawdziwą Plackową Kombinację, 3-SMA! Zmrażający dotyk, plus Rangarok, Zemsta Wody, plus Rangarok, Zemsta Światła' - zacząłem kombinację, a sam zwróciłem się w stronę biegnącego blaszaka ' – Sygg rozwal ich, ja zajmę się tym grzybem, Ostrze Zmierzchu' - w moim ręku uformowało się duże karmazynowe ostrze, czekałem tylko, by przygrzmocić nim w Mag Mela Tymczasem mój bakugan, jako że już stał na Exomirze to od razu dotykiem go unieruchomi, skoczył na Gundala i zrobił to samo. Zeskoczył z niego i zaczął się lekko śmiać. Jego oczy zaświeciły i nagle otoczyła go żółto niebieska moc, po chwili zmieniona w niebieską zbroję, żółty miecz, tarczę i pelerynę. - Szykujcie się na ból - skumulował żółto niebieską moc na złotym przezroczystym mieczu i rzucił się na przeciwników. Jego ciosy wywoływały bolesne dla nich wybuchy. Gundal 100 000 000 punktów mocy''' Exomir''' 1 000 000 punktów mocy''' Sygg''' 303 123 000 punktów mocy Po chwili oba bakugany były w formach kulkowych, a ja uderzyłem w tym czasie moim ostrzem Mag Mela, który na trochę odleciał. Mag Mel 7U''' Ja''' 1U ' – Hm... przydałoby się odnowić punkty' - stwierdziłem spojrzawszy na licznik punktów ' – Great Recover!' Mag Mel 7U''' Ja''' 9U Mój przeciwnik stał jeszcze bardziej wściekły, lewą rękę zgiął w pozycji kobry, a prawą przycisnął do klatki piersiowej. ' – Poznaj moc, którą ofiarował mi Apocalipsus' - oczy blaszaka zaświeciły się ' – Cięcie Ciemności!' - Mag Mel wyprostował prawą rękę, z której zaczęły ciskać czarne fale z wielką prędkością. Nie udało mi się uciec, ale moje ostrze było dostatecznie grube, abym mógł kucnąć i zasłonić się nim cały. ' – Zasłoniłem się, a i tak poczułem dużą siłę uderzeniową, skąd on ma taką moc?' - zdziwiłem się, ale nagle strzeliłem fejspalma ' – No tak, mówił że od Apa' ' – Nie uciekniesz, Cięcie Ciemności' - blaszak powtórzył atak, a ja zacząłem biec i przeskakiwać fale, którymi ciskał przeciwnik, nagle prawie strzeliłem kolejengo fejspalma, przypomniałem sobie o pewnej mocy... Zatrzymałem czas i zaszedłem blaszaka od tyłu. Uderzyłem go z całych sił i ten ponownie odleciał. Mag Mel 4U''' Ja''' 7U ' – Co jest z tobą nie tak?' - zdziwił się blaszak, ale ponownie znalazłem się obok i uderzyłem go ostrzem, co wgniotło go lekko w ziemię Mag Mel 1U''' Ja''' 5U ' – Zrób to, to dopiero moja pierwsza porażka będzie' - wrzasnął ze wściekłością Mag Mel, a ja zrobiłem co chciał, uderzyłem go, a on przegrał, dostałem Punkt Zwycięski, a blaszakowi nabiło 1 punkt na licznik przegranych ' – Hmm....' - zacząłem się zastanawiać spojrzawszy na licznik Punktów Zwycięskich ' – Jeszcze 3 punkty i awanasuje na kolejny poziom' Tymczasem Apocalipsus doleciał do jednej z komnat, w której paliły się księgi. Pożądnym dmuchnięciem ugasił wszystkie, za chwilę doleciał Katschamand. ' – Ha? Ty też chcesz walczyć ze mną sam?' - zaśmiał się demon ' – Spokojnie, nie zabawimy się długo' - zapewnił pomniejszy demon ' – Dziwnie zabrzmiało "zabawimy"' - odparł Apocalipsus ' – Nieważne, zniszcze cię, Oko Apocalipsy....' Part 7 Apocalipsus: Dziwnie zabrzmiało "zabawimy", ale nieważne, zniszczę cię, Oko Apokalipsy! Demonowi zaczęły wyrastać skrzydła i cztery smocze głowy i oczy zarówno na tej głównej głowie jak i na tych dodatkowych zaczęły świecić na czerwono. Apocalipsus 10/3 245U Katschamand 10/1 200U Katschamand: Kurde, na strzała ma mnie rozwalić? - pomniejszy demon zaczął biegać w okół komanty z dużą prędkością, a jego ręce "latały" sobie za nim Apocalipsus: Celowo biegasz tak, żebym trafiając w ciebie trafił i książki Katschamand: Ta - stwór zrobił trollfejsa, zrobił sobie z książek błuawę i rzucił się z nią na Apocalipsusa (o_O) Apocalipsus: Nie rozśmieszaj mnie - kilkakrotnie więszky demon walnął przeciwnika swoim wielkim metalowym przedramieniem. Katschamand spadł na regał, który spadł na niego - Leż tam miernoto Apocalipsus 10/3 245U Katschamand 10/1 000U Apocalipsus: Infinity Exalted - nagle wszystkie słowa z kartek w księgach odkleiły się i wleciały do oczu stwora - Dzięki za wiedzę, Wieżo Zatracenia, hahahahahahaha - demon zaczął się oddalać w stronę pola bitwy Tymczasem Pactus nie miał miło, ponieważ miał zwalczyć sporą liczbę przeciwników. Pactus 5/140U Orlando 2/260U Zychfryd 10/ 700U Edward 10/500U Arnold 10/500U Stachu 10/500U Pactus: Więcej was matka nie miała? Zychfryd: Miała, ale byłem głodny Pactus: C-c? - nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż wielki czarny rycerz z całych sił uderzył go swoim mieczem, a ten mimo herkulejskiego ciała padł na ziemie jak dziecko Pactus 5/90U Orlando 2/260U Zychfryd 10/ 700U Edward 10/500U Arnold 10/500U Stachu 10/500U Pactus: Wy mysie bobki, nie macie szans - tytan wstał i zaczął kumulować przy klatce piersiowej ładunek elektryczny, tymczasem w okół niego pojawiło się dużo okręgów, które wirowały chaotycznie. Przeciwnicy zaczęli go atakować, ale okręgi blokowały wszystkie ciosy i wirowały coraz szybciej, że nie dało się trafić tytana. Obok Executia uciekała przed goniącym ją Gotfrydem. Executia: Odwaaaal się Gotfryd: Wracaj tu i walcz Gdy już prawie dosięgnął ją, ona skoczyła, on za nią, jednak nagle gigantyczna metalowa ręka zabrała ją, a on uderzył w gigantyczny sześciopak Apocalipsusa. Apocalipsus: Znęcasz się nad Executia? Ja się poznęcam na tobie Apocalipsus 10/3 245U Gotfryd 10/1000U Gotfryd: To świetnie, próbuj, Ogień Smoka! - smok wystrzelił demonowi potężnym strumieniem ognia w twarz - Ha! Oberwanie w twarz to podwójne obrażenia - dawny radny zaśmiał się i zeskoczył na ziemię Apocalipsus 10/2 795U Gotrfyd 10/1000U Gotfryd: Kurcze, za wiele to nie dało, ta jego absorpcja Apocalipsus: Jesteś jak mała wredna mucha, Oko Apocalipsy Gotfryd: No nie, nie znoszę tego buraczkowatego ataku - smok stanął w normalnej pozycji, ale twarz zasłonił skrzyżowanymi rękoma - Ściana Smoka Z pięciu paszcz demona wystrzeliły ciągłe strumienie demonicznej energii, która na chwilę zatrzymała się na tarczy stworzonej przez Gotfryda, ale szybko zaczęła pękać... Part 8 Z pięciu paszcz demona wystrzeliły ciągłe strumienie demonicznej energii, która na chwilę zatrzymała się na tarczy stworzonej przez Gotfryda, ale szybko zaczęła pękać, smok jednak zdołał w tymczasie na ogonie stworzyć nową i zastąpić starą zanim pękła. W tymczasie w pysku kumulował ogień, a sytuacja z tarczami się powtarzała. Nagle smok zaczął lecieć, aż był na wysokości głowy demona i wystrzelił wszystkim co zgromadził: Gotfryd: Ogień Smoka, Full Power, Fife - nagle smok wystrzelił strumieniem ognia pięciokrotnie większym niż powinien być i miał trafić demona, który jednak tym razem zasłonił twarz rękę ze szczypcami i użył ruchu do obrony: Apocalipsus: Osłona Oka! - demon przyjął całą moc i powstał wybuch. Gdy dym po wybuchu opadł, Gotrfyd dostrzegł demona, który stał nieporuszony - Hahahahahahahahahaha, dobrze wiesz Gotfrydzie, że nie masz żadnych szans ze mną - stwór wycelował skrzypce w stronę smoka i zaczął kumulować w nich moc Gotfryd: Tak się mówi, już nie masz punktu spotkaniowego cieniasie - zaśmiał się smok Apocalipsus 9/2 795U Gotrfyd 5/1000U Apocalipsus: Martw się o swoje punkty, Cios Apokalipsy - demon wypuścił skumulowaną moc ze szczypce w stronę smoka, który jednak zwinnie ominął strzału Gotrfyd: Słabo, Trawiący Ogień! - smok kontraatakował, jednak przeciwnik złapał ogień w szczypce, gdzie zaczął tworzyć kulę ognistą, po chwili demon rzucił nią o ziemię Apocalipsus: Mógłbyś się bardziej starać, no ale cóż, chyba muszę pokonać cię, jak się ze mną cackasz... Tymczasem na głównym polu bitwy Mag Mel: Nie ma się cackać, BB! BS! Demonic Razenoid! - sługus demona wyrzucił starego koleżkę, który został odtworzony przez jego pana - No to kto się odważy zawalczyć ze mną? - zaśmiał się żółciak Razenoid 50 000 punktów mocy Mei: Ja z chęcią - dziewczyna przygotowała bakugana Ami: My też chcemy, prawda Elfin? - spytała wyciągając partnerkę z kieszeni Elfin: Jasne Pit: Ja też zawalczę - chłopak wyjął Lightnoida i Linehalta Alex: No chodź Dansa, my znajdziemy i rozwalimy Executię Dancer: Noo okej Mag Mel: Zabawne dzieci, walczcie Ami, Mei, Pit: BB! BS! Elfin: Taniec słońca, wiatru i deszczu, oto przed wami najwspanialszy i tak dalej i tak dalej Razenoid: Mag Mel, nie zawiodę cię tym razem Mag Mel: Jeśli to zrobisz to nigdy nie wrócisz do żywych, SMA! Nawałnica ciemności Razenoid 100 000 punktów mocy ETZL(Elfin, Tara, Lightnoid, Linehalt) 37 200 punktów mocy Stwór wystrzelił z paszczy dziwną fioletowo białą energią, której towarzyszył dziwny dźwięk, jakby coś się magicznie zmniejszało. Mei: SMA! Styl Tanaki, Mechtalia Shuriken Tara złapała energię wystrzeloną przez Razenoida i odrzuciła w niego. Razenoid 0 punktów mocy ETZL 37 200 punktów mocy Razenoid: Hahahahahahahahahaha - po swym śmiechu Razenoid wytworzył energię i jego wskaźnik punktów pokazał podstawowy poziom Razenoid 50 000 punktów mocy ETZL 37 200 punktów mocy Mei: Co jest? Mag Mel: SMA! Magnalia Zła Razenoid przybrał fioletowe barwy na całym ciele i po chwili zniknął. Lightnoid: Peter, działaj Pit: Jasne, SMA! Złoty Pancerz Gdy Lightnoid miał użyć super mocy, nagle pojawił się za nim Razenoid i przebił go ręką na wylot Lightnoid: C-Co? Mag Mel: SMA! Bicz błyskawicy Nagle rękę stwora zaczęły otaczać fioletowe byłskawice, które po uderzeniu Lightnoida szybko zmusiły go do powrotu do formy kulistej Pit: Jak to możliwe? Razenoid: Przygotujcie się na śmierć - zmutowany Dharaknoid zaryczał i po chwili znalazł się przy Linehalcie Pit: SMA! Szabla świętości - Linehalt błyskawicznie z promienia stworzył szablę, którą próbował trafić Razenoida ustwionego za nim. Na jego nieszczęście stwór bezproblemowo unikał jego ciosów. Mei: SMA! Sekretna Supermoc, Podział Wiatru - Tara podzieliła się na kilka takich samych dragonoidów i wszystkie zaatakowały Razenoida, ten jednak stał. Wszystkie atakowały go, ten jednak bez drgnięcia wpatrzony był w prawdziwą Tarę. Razenoid 100 punktów mocy ETL 102 100 punktów mocy Pit: Różnica poziomów mocy jest wielka, czemu on nadal stoi? Mag Mel: Razenoid zakończmy to, SMA! Zemsta Apocalipsusa - nagle ze zmutowanego bakugana wypłynęła energia, początkowo ukształtowała się jak naturalna, demoniczna forma Apocalipsusa, a następnie uderzyła Tarę tak szybko, że oko ludzkie nie było w stanie tego zobaczyć Razenoid 102 200 punktów mocy EL 15 200 punktów mocy Razenoid zaryczał i po chwili zaczął lecieć w stronę Elfin Elfin: Amiii...może byś coś zrobiła? Ami: Trzymaj się, SMA! Diamond Blocked Bakugan Sawy użył swoich mocy i zablokował możliwość poruszania się Razenoidowi, po chwili partnerki poprawiły "Stylem Moy, Diaxowym Toporem", jednak to nie wystarczyło, by go położyć. Stwór zaczął się śmiać wraz ze swoim partnerem. Razenoid 102 200 punktów mocy EL 30 200 punktów mocy Mag Mel: Razenoid! Zakończ tą dziecinadę Razenoid: Jak chcesz panie - nagle stwora ponownie zaczęła otaczać fioletowa poświata i nagle znowu swobodnie się poruszał - Koniec z wami Mag Mel: SMA! Nawałnica ciemności Razenoid 204 400 punktów mocy EL 30 200 punktów mocy Z pyska stwora wyleciał silny strumień mocy, jednak na drodze do Elfin stanął Linehalt. Pit: SMA! Odbicie zaklęcia - partner chłopaka złapał strumień i wystrzelił w stronę przeciwnika, który przegrał Razenoid 102 200 punktów mocy EL 132 200 punktów mocy Mag Mel: Sprytnie - blaszak podniósł bakugana - Użyłeś wielkiej mocy Razenoida i uderzyłeś go jego własną siłą, muszę wyciągnąć z tego wnioski, do zobaczenia, bakugalaxy - żółciak zaczął się teleportować Pactus: Hej, co robisz? - przestał ładować moc i zaczął biec w stronę Mag Mela, który zdołał się przenieść zanim ten dobiegł - Argh... Executia - tytan zaczął biec do niej, a gdy dobiegł, ta teleportowała się wraz z nim do ich kryjówki Tymczasem Apocalipsus nadal walczył z Gotfrydem... Apocalipsus: Ha? Moi słudzy uciekli jak tchórze, za dużo was się tu zebrało, innym razem cię zmiażdżę, wiesz że nie mam jeszcze pełni sił - demona zaczęła otaczać czerwona moc, która odepchnęła smoka i wpadł na regał z książkami. Gdy otworzył oczy, demona już nie było. Wrócił do ludzkiej formy. Po około 20 minutach wszyscy doszli do siebie i zebrali się w głównym holu. Katschamand: Dzięki wam, może i nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale jeśli chodzi o Apa, to trzeba abyśmy wszyscy walczyli przeciw niemu, cóż.... może uda nam się go pokonać, a teraz możemy wracać, do zobaczenia - pomniejszy demon, wraz z towrzyszem Gotfrydem wyszli z biblioteki, tymczasem do bakugalaxy podszedł kapitan z Rady Centralnej Galaktyki. Morgan: Słuchajcie dzieciaki, udowodniliście mi dzisiaj swoją wartość, prosiłbym was jednak, żebyście zostawili nam walkę, bo... - nie zdołał dokończyć, bo Dansa mu przerwał Dancer: Sam jesteś dzieciak, nazywając nas dzieciakami, doładowywyując swoją dzieciakowość, przez dzieciakowanie niedzieci, mimo że dziećmi są nazywane, ale dziećmi nie będące - kapitan na to nic nie odpowiedział, gdyż zaczęło się u niego poważne buforowanie, w czasie którego wrócił do statku i wraz z towarzyszami odleciał Alex: Co to było Dancer? Dancer: Nie wiem, gadałem co się dało, żeby się odczepił Ami: To co, wychodzimy? Wszyscy: Jasne Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz, jednak szybko się niemiło rozczarowaliśmy. Na dworze ciągle mocno padało, wiał silny i porywisty wiatr oraz było zimno. Z resztą chłopaków zdjęliśmy nasze kurtki i daliśmy dziewczynom, a sam zmieniłem się w hybrydę Feniksoludzką i grzałem jak tylko mogłem podczas drogi do domu. Po około 25 minutach byliśmy na miejscu...dom był otwarty, pamiętam że użyłem Oka Feniksa i zamknąłem drzwi jak wszyscy już biegli. Weszliśmy do środka, było ciemno, Pit zapalił światło. Ujżeliśmy zdemolowany salon. Schody na piętro były teraz pez poręczy. Gdy weszedłem na górę błyskawicznie dostałem z żółtego pocisku i wyleciałem z domu. Reszta podbiegła do mnie. W domu zgasły światła. Gdy się ocknąłem, z domu wyszła postać, której twarz skrywał mrok. Była ubrana w biały płaszcz i białe spodnie. Było zbyt ciemno by dostrzec koszulkę. Postać wyciągnęła coś z kieszeni i założyła na rękę...uderzył piorun w dom, światło było wielkie i musiałem na chwilę zamknąć oczy... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nev-Rex Kategoria:Seria Ciemny Sojusz